Molting
by Aiko Isari
Summary: "I never thought I could feel so happy just being alive! I wish this happy feeling could last forever! But... that's just not possible." To have wings is not always the best thing. Sometimes you pay a heavy price for soaring in the sky. Canceled until further notice.
1. First Sign

Hiya. I know I start too many stories and leave them unfinished but I already wrote the ending to this one. I'm a couple chapters ahead so as I finish a new one I'll update. That means check your alert box.

Warnings: Gender Flip, swearing, violence, insanity, hints of romance, and blood

Rating: T

_

* * *

_

_Molting_

_First Sign_

It began early in the morning, before the sun had even risen. The pain was more than sudden and seemed to last an eternity. The pain had simply been there, as though she had just now noticed it. Through it all, she managed to stand up from where she had fallen and return to her room, desperate not to wake up the boy she used as a stuffed animal. _I don't want the nightmares to make me scream, I don't want..._ As the door shut hurriedly behind her, she collapsed, shaking. It was as though her entire being had been pricked with flaming needles, tearing into her flesh in places it was impossible for hands to reach. The worst was on her back, her torso akin to the whipping post she had sometimes been used as.

_Don't cry out, _she ordered herself silently, desperately. _Don't make a sound, don't let them hear! _She closed her eyes and bit her lip. She had to ignore the pain. She had to find the source and block it out. The pain wouldn't matter. If only she could move to feel, if only she could...

It was gone. There was no pain, just sweaty, filthy clothes and and accelerated, panicked vitals that were calming as fast as they had risen. Timidly, she moved her hand to touch her back under her long shirt. It felt sticky. No surprise. She had gotten slashed there in a recent fight. The stress opened up the wounds again was all. There was something else there, soft, stained. Pulling back the hand, the lithe girl began to shake.

On her fingers were the remnants of a torn feather.

…

A woman with brownish-red hair watched in pure silence as their small guest stumbled back towards the bathroom. She sipped her tea, blue eyes shining with an anxious feeling that she could not name. As the door slid shut, another opened next to her own. Distinctly deep grumbles came from a taller figure, a spiky-haired male to be precise, as he leaned on the frame.

"What the hell was up with that?" he muttered irritably. "It's bad enough he sleeps in my bed but did he have to wake me up? God damn..." She rolled her eyes with her usual good-natured amusement, flicking him casually on the forehead. He clapped a head to the now red flesh, pouting at her as he did so. "What the hell was that for?"

"You're making too much noise," she replied, placing her tea on her table. "Go back to sleep. You've got a couple hours left before school." He obeyed, still muttering derisively. As soon as she heard the familiar thump of body against bed, she headed toward the bathroom and knocked gently on the wood.

"Akito, it's Rika. Can I come in?"

For a moment, the woman heard the shattering agony of silence. Finally, there came a soft reply, using her real voice."...Uh-huh."

Opening the door revealed a pathetic, naked creature huddling on the tile. Her too-baggy "boy" clothes were on the other side of the large bathroom, thrown in a heap. Akito shook in silence, biting her lip until it was dotted crimson. Her back bled terribly from many now open wounds. Two showed themselves in the way a show-off did: small slashes near the spine that came from no weapons but the cruelest of wielders. They were jerky lines, formed from what appeared to be the inside-out. Rika hid her recoil and peered closer. There were odd little white fibers floating in the splashes on the skin. The small girl shivered, not from pain or cold, but from the intense scrutiny the older women was showing her. Even though it was a kind gaze, she wasn't someone meant for exposure. At least that was her own opinion, right or wrong.

Rika gently shut the door behind her and moved forward. Akito flinched reflexively before seeming to relax and give up, trying to force herself back to her feet. The redhead assisted the blue-haired teen in standing back up, feeling every tremble in her body. Akito ambled toward her clothes as blood clinked onto the tiling. Rika winced, watching how, with the presence of another in the room, she defied her pain, pretending to be strong. Rika was likely the only one who knew this truth about the blue-haired child (aside from Ume, who just had the ability to understand things she shouldn't). She hid it so well, even when she had freely walked across their home naked as a baby. It seemed like such a simple secret, being a girl. Hiding it was something the sister-like mother failed to understand. Turning away, she started the bath water, watching steam fill the room with the temperature change.

"D-Did...?'

"Did what?"

"D-Did Ikki-kun...wake up?" Rika nodded calmly and winced at the sight of the girl's crestfallen face. _How can someone like this be so _selfless? "I-I'm sorry..."

"It's fine," replied the woman dismissively, watching the girl without her mask. When she didn't smile, Akito looked very close to suicidal. Smiling hid the pain she struggled through, hid the fact that she had lost her mind just to keep herself from dying, and even hid the secrets that she locked tightly away. Rika had been told as a child that she could see what was behind people's eyes. Helping the girl now, hopefully trying to fix battle wounds and not self-mutilation (because she didn't care that this wasn't her child and the poor broken shark would pitch a fit, she would call this child a therapist and forcibly adopt her), she wished she couldn't. "That boy needs to learn to get up early anyway." Softly, faintly, Akito giggled as her hands scrubbed almost frantically against the fabric. "Aren't you in pain Akito?" The blue-haired female stiffened for an instant. Then something in her gave and she replied flatly.

"...Yes I am."

"I'm impressed at your strength," noted the redhead as she turned off the bathtub water. "You didn't make a sound this whole time, even though those injuries would have had even those of us from Sleeping Forest complaining."

"...I'm not supposed to."

Rika turned from where she was by the door, having intended to give the girl some privacy. "What do you mean?"

Akito hung her clothes gently from a bar on the wall. "No matter the pain, even if I am dying, I can't make a sound. It's a sign of my worthless weakness and selfish wants. Besides," She lowered herself into the tub, muscles relaxing against the hot water. "No one answers anyway." Sinking all the way in, the slender girl closed her eyes, almost appearing asleep. Rika, now thoroughly shaken from the calm, motherly way she always managed to show her younger siblings, left the room. Making it back to the safety of her bed, the wrestler sat down and shuddered.

_Despair_, she thought with an almost revelation-like misery. _All that lives in that child's heart is despair. _Ikki needed to know.

…

_We have feathers growing out of our back. _It was a testament to how sleepy Agito was that she sounded more childish than normal.

_Yeah. _Akito's answer was followed by a wince at the sight of crimson-tinged bath water.

_What does it mean? Can we stop it? _Akito simply sat there in the tub and wished she could cry. But she couldn't, not for herself. That was a selfish thing, not allowed. She knew that, she knew so much, yet she couldn't even...

She hesitated, forcing her urges from her head and trying to find the right words. _I think it means...change. If I'm right, then it's likely there's nothing we can do. _She was right but she couldn't say that. There had to be a little hope for Agito. She had not been there, she did not remember. Not even _those two _knew the things Akito herself understood.

Agito was quiet, waking up a little more. Akito thought back to the beginning, where she had been "born". It had been cold, a strange sort of capsule. There had been voices everywhere and someone had held up her tiny body toward the sky.

_(Sky... even thinking the word now makes your heart begin to burn right? You want to run don't you? Run far and fast, until you aren't running anymore and you're actually-)_

The people there at the time were all adults. They spoke of things your new mind couldn't possibly process except for one. That man watched you with an eerie glimmer in his eyes and moved closer. Even though you knew nothing, nothing that stayed, you knew to fear him and shied away man had smiled and reached for you, his hand blocking out everything...

_Akito! _She jolted, splashing water startling her. In their mind, Agito was peering at her almost irritably, hands on her slender hips in a scolding gesture. She was obviously fully awake now, judging by the gleam in the golden stare.

_Ah sorry, _she murmured hurriedly, scrubbing her skin roughly in embarrassment, ignoring the slowly appearing scars on her skin. Whoever created makeup was a genius. _I guess I zoned out. What were you saying?_

Agito huffed, just a bit offended at her other half ignoring what she obviously important to her. _I was asking if it was weird to you._

_If what was weird to me?_

_We could be dying yet... _Agito paused, clearly not sure how to phrase this. _You're not scared. At all. Shouldn't this fact, you know, bother you?_

Akito thought about it a moment, wondering why, after the initial knowledge, she had simply calmed down about it. The answer bolted in her head, really obvious once it did. _I can't change it Agito. If I'm going to die, that's just how it is. Plus, I was taught I would die young. But considering I don't think I've actually lived, would it really change much of anything?_

_...I guess not._

…

The spiky-haired teen banged loudly on the bathroom door. "Would you hurry up?" he half-shouted with annoyance. "I need to get in there!" _Honestly, first he wakes me up, now he's taking too damn long in the bathroom. Can't this kid give me a break? _He stepped back as the door slid open. Akito was wrapped in a towel. He was smiling blankly, not glancing at the taller male. Clutching his clothes, the blue-haired child hurried away to his own room. Ikki frowned. _What was that about? _Usually the boy at least greeted him. Sighing, he went to get ready. He really hated school.

In her room, Akito sighed exhaustedly, pulling on the dress shirt. _Why do girls like wearing tight clothing? At least this I can move around in. _Agito shrugged. Akito tried to smile but the other didn't return it, caught up in gloomy thoughts Akito couldn't understand. She was thinking those things more and more lately, things about death, about pain, and about the inexplicable "breaking" that seemed to come from their legs more and more.

_Agito is suicidal._

Akito flinched away from the words, from the thoughts in her head. She focused on getting dressed, on rebuilding her mask so it was unable to be seen through, even by herself in the mirror. Agito wasn't suicidal! She just wasn't! If Agito left, if she disappeared...

(_Good job Akito. You're complete, my pet.)_

_Look at all the blood Sanao-san! Look! I did that all by myself! I made Onii-chan smile! See? See what I can do?_

She clenched her hand around the pant fabric. She couldn't do it again. But did she have a choice?

Her back itched and a feather fell from the loose fabric. It was stained red.

_Soar again, my little Crimson Angel. Soar again and dapple the shattered sky in blood._

She wasn't sure anyone would be able to stop her this time.


	2. Unforgiven Faults

Here's the second chapter. Sorry for the delay. I do not own.

_

* * *

_

_Molting_

_Unforgiven Faults_

Two days passed. Agito watched them try to fly from her spot on the roof. Kogarasumaru was a little bird in essence, a little bird with determination. _But their wings... they're so small. _Agito did worry for this team, not that she said it. She worried because these were children just like most of the AT teams that made up the world. They were children and war was once again on the horizon.

_Agito... we're a child. _Agito sighed silently. As always, Akito chose to point out logic at the worst of times.

_Akito... do children kill?_

_Yes._

_Do they torture?_

_Yes._

_Do they break?_

_Yes._

_Do they live?_

_...Yes._

_We are not children Akito. I don't know what we are but a child is definitely not it. _She turned back toward the team, where one of them was shouting for her to "get your ass down here and train". She, ever-so-politely, flicked them off and looked at the sky. A spasm of pain gripped her body and she briefly doubled over, the vague agony ripping like fangs. It calmed after a few moments, reverting to the ghostly pain only Akito seemed to feel. Agito visibly calmed while glancing worriedly at Akito. The girl was crouched on the pool, trembling and pursing her lips, desperate not to even hint at her suffering. _Why do you do this Akito? Why don't you say anything? _After only seconds, she straightened and fixed her one-eyed gaze ahead, where Ikki was flying.

_A crow eats the carrion and soars past the corpses. Is that what he will do Akito?_

_That is what he must do, for all our sakes._

_Our?_

_All of us Agito, all those like us who cannot truly fly. _Agito cocked her head at her.

_You want to put that kind of burden on him?_

_It's not about what I want Akito. It's never been about what I want. _Before Agito could reply, her cell phone went off. She cursed quietly at people and their terrible timing before she saw the number. "It's that time of year again," she muttered as she flipped it open. "Hello?"

The voice on the other end was on the edge of hysteria. "Oh thank God you answered!" Agito blinked.

"Uh... Miyoko-san? Are you feeling okay?" Really Agito was not polite to many people (or friendly, for that matter, since _the_ incident) but Miyoko was someone you just treated nicely. Her black belt in judo might have been the reason. Well that and she fussed over each and every patient like they were her baby chicks. She was difficult to hate.

"Yeah, except you're the only person who knows how to work a damn phone!" About halfway through the reply, Agito had held the phone away at a distance so the woman could scream as loud as she damn well pleased without breaking her own eardrums.

"Um...what?" The woman calmed down, but her breathing was still very heavy.

"Never mind Agito. It's best you don't delve deeply into this."

"Yeah... good idea." _Why is the crazy chick the secretary?_

Akito giggled, covering her mouth. _Do you want her with a needle?_

_No comment. _When Agito tuned back in, Miyoko sounded her usual cheerful, business-like self.

"Anyway, Agito, you guys are still able to come tomorrow right? All day, usual testing."

"Yeah."

She could feel the woman's smile. "Okay great! Is there anything I should pass on for them to check up on you? Do you think your specialist needs to take a check?"

Agito paused, biting back the sarcastic remark at the tip of her tongue. "Well, a couple days ago, our back decided to split open." She swore she could hear the woman spill her latte from jumping in surprise. Thankfully, when she returned, her tone was in the manner of polite interest.

"I'll need you to elaborate." _Formal speech, ooh, she's pissed._

"There are two small but somehow lengthening scratches on our back, just a few centimeters from the spine. I think there's something else there as well but I can't tell."

"Is the wound infected?"

"No but there are feathers falling out and I swore I felt little pieces of bone poking out. Though that might have just been me imagining things."

"... I see." There was the sound of her scratching down notes on her pad. "Alrighty I'll let them know. Don't you push yourselves okay?"

"Yes ma'am," Agito answered obediently. _Like you have to worry about that._

"Okay, I'll see you tomorrow!" The call disconnected and Agito yawned. She slumped down against the wall.

_You heard the lady Agito. No nighttime destruction tonight okay? _Akito wagged her finger in that scolding gesture, causing Agito to roll her eye.

_Yes Mother._

Akito giggled. _Isn't that technically what I am?_

… _I didn't need that thought in my head Akito. Thanks, now I'm going to have nightmares._

_You're welcome. _Agito tried to remain angry but failed and joined her other half in laughter, covering her mouth to hide the smile on her face, dark thoughts abated.

…

The pair sat on the roof. Akito was in control, watching the people below. They looked very detailed yet not completely real. They were like little marionettes on an amateur puppeteer's jerky strings. Her back flared almost mockingly. _Is this how the last bit of my life will be? Endless pain? What a pitiful existence I have._

_You usually don't bother with self-pity, _Agito remarked solemnly.

Akito smiled brokenly. _I usually don't have feathers poking out of my back._

_True. _Agito, like her, was sitting on their mindscape, knees drawn up to her chest. Her golden stare was dull, meaning she was significantly distracted. _Hey Akito?_

_Yeah?_

_Are you... happier now than you were with Kaito?_

_Um... kind of. _Agito wore a puzzled frown.

_You're not all that happy?_

_I am. I mean, we're out of the cage now and all, but..._

_But we're still doing the same thing that we were while we were there._

_Yeah... at least we're not doing _that_ anymore. _

_Mm. _Still, Akito did not smile, which only worried Agito more. She had smiled when Ikki had helped them, yet...

Below them a bedroom window slid open. As Ikki climbed out, the blunette smiled softly to herself. It was so fake it looked real and Agito silently wished she hadn't hoped at all. Her other half had fooled her with a fake smile back then. She wanted her to smile for real, more than anything. She would die to keep this person safe and cheerful. She would die... Agito shook her head. That wasn't important right now.

"Ikki-kun looks really happy," Akito chirped softly. "Did something good happen?"

Ikki, caught up in his rush over the day's events, couldn't catch the exhaustion lining the other's face. "I beat my sister in an AT battle, that's what happened!"

Akito visibly perked and clapped quietly, laughing gently as Ikki absorbed in the praise. Her golden eye seemed to shine as she turned away from the crow, preferring to bask in the moonlight. Ikki paused in his ego stroking, glancing at her in the light. Something about the light seemed to make the pixie-like child glow and fill with light. It was almost entrancing. Ikki forced himself to look away. Akito smiled almost blissfully... then she sneezed, the wind blowing leaves into her face. Abruptly realizing the absurdity of it all, she burst into helpless giggling. Ikki watched in bemusement for a moment, the crow shaking his head in a mixture of amusement and confusion.

"Akito..."

"Mm?" The child wrapped her arms around her knees.

"Earlier you talked about the frog in the well." Akito nodded slowly, not sure what he was getting at. "Do you know how precious freedom is then?"

Akito thought about it for a moment. "Probably not. I don't know what freedom is."

"How can you know how precious freedom is if you don't know what it is?" Akito smiled again, golden stare half-lidded.

"It's like a gift," she replied, her voice cracking slightly from exhaustion, slipping into octaves she was sure a boy could not reach without serious pain. "You don't know what it is but you know that it's precious because you got it from someone you care about." _I hope he didn't hear that crack. Please don't let him hear!_

Thankfully, it seemed he hadn't, for he nodded sagely. He sat there in silence. Then, he asked, in a way that meant even he wasn't sure what he was saying, "What do you want to do... now that you're out of the well?"

_Want? _The word sent sickening shudders down her spine and she felt bile rising into her throat. _Want? I don't want anything. That's not allowed! That's selfish and weak! I can't... I can't..._

"Want?" she repeated in a soft, skittish voice. Oh she could tell her voice was cracking _now_. "N-Nothing, r-really. I-I'm free, a-aren't I? W-What's there t-to want?"

Ikki turned to the blue-haired child, surprised to see him trembling, eye wide and full of an odd emotion. Fear? Confusion? Denial? Misery? What?

"Akito, what's the matter with you?"

"Not allowed," he muttered to no one in particular. "Not supposed to even consider that. No, no, no..." His hands moved to grip his head, leaving him dangerously close to falling from the roof. Ikki hurriedly yanked him back up by the elbow. This time, he was absolutely certain he glimpsed fear, Akito's arm trembling in his grip.

"Akito? Come on, say something!" Instead, Akito roughly yanked his arm away and slipped the eyepatch over. Agito's gaze was staring at him. It wasn't angry but tired instead. He drew away reflexively, watching the blue-haired teen turn away from him back to the moon. Agito drew his knees to rest his head on. This was distinctly uncharacteristic for the foul-mouthed Rider. Still, Ikki found himself speechless.

For a moment, Ikki heard Agito's voice gently murmuring indecipherable nothings. It was terrifying to see Akito, to see _anyone_ with so much fear and sadness and to shy away from the human concept of "desire". An even more scary thought occurred to him. Akito constantly smiled yet he could always feel something off about it. So why did he bother?

After a few minutes, Agito spoke up. Somehow, Akito had been quieted. "You shouldn't talk about that around us."

"About what?"

"Wanting. We're not allowed. We'll be punished for wanting."

"Who will punish you? Your brother?"

Agito was slow in reply. "...Perhaps."

"You aren't with him anymore so it shouldn't make a difference," Ikki pointed out. Agito smiled bitterly.

"Oh but it makes all the difference in the world." Agito stood up and walked along the shingles. "Go to bed Crow. You'll hurt your head by thinking too much." The blunette went down to his bedroom, the glass door shutting behind him quietly.

After a moment, Ikki said, "You were right Rika-nee. There's something bothering them."

Rika nodded from where she sat on Ikki's bed. "So what are you going to do? Forcibly fix it?"

The crow shook his head, his expression that of someone older than he was. "I don't know yet. But... I'm actually kind of scared."

The eldest Noyamano sibling sipped her tea. "It's a horrifying world if a child is afraid of the person he looks up to."


	3. Examination Table

I finished before the deadline, amazing. Figured I should post it as it'll be difficult when I get to Chicago with weird internet. Anyway, to you who have favorited thanks and Fortuna Draken you made me blush a bit when I read that review. I was hoping it was in character. but here's the point where the story wanders into fanon territory while still keeping to the canon. Enjoy.

* * *

_Molting_

_Examination Table_

The morning arrived and Akito yawned, rolling out of her bed. She had chosen not to stay with Ikki, as there was so much to do today. It would be cruel to disturb him. She stood up, going to rush into the shower. In her head Agito continued to snooze. She giggled at the expression her other half wore as she scrubbed. It was cute, not like the menacing shark at all. As she reached her back, she winced as the soap trickled into the wounds. She ran her hand down the two jagged lines. Agito was right. _Something_ was poking out and she didn't want to know what it was. _It doesn't seem as though I have much choice in the matter._

Finishing her quick bath, she climbed out to dry off. Every time she cleaned up here, she always found herself marveling at the size of the bath. _It would be funny to ice skate there,_ she thought. Akito glanced at herself in the mirror and winced, feeling unwanted memories force themselves to the surface. She hated mirrors, one for the sake of her head and two because she didn't like seeing her dead eyes staring at her accusingly. It wasn't her fault she was born. Everything else though...

_You are everyone's catalyst child. The blame will be shoved upon you for this war, for you are the flame that rekindled it all. Whether you end it is entirely up to your holder. You have no choices._

They had made certain she knew just what she was. Even if she knew nothing of it in the beginning, she learned it all in the end. She slipped on the old straitjacket, feeling the stitches rub against her skin. Ignoring the discomfort, she continued getting dressed. She had learned to ignore discomfort. It wasn't hard when the person who raised you punished your wrongdoings. She was nearly a master at it.

_I made a mistake last night._

She had. Ikki was not meant to see her so vulnerable. He would be suspicious now, which put her in all the more danger and him as well. She had to keep acting, had to keep pretending, and hope he would forget. But he wouldn't. Somehow she knew that. He was smarter than he pretended after all, more than even he knew. Slipping on civilian shoes, she lifted her Air Trecks over her shoulder. Silently, she slipped out of the house and up the road. The moon seemed to wave her off as she jogged. It was a long way down.

…

Ikki woke up to it being oddly quiet and slightly... cold. _Huh? He's not here. Weird. _Disturbing as it was, he had grown used to Akito sleeping with him. He was so quiet; it wasn't surprising he didn't wake up each time. The boy was usually there and would smile (always sadly, he noticed, always a falsely happy smile) but the absence was more startling than the boy himself.

He got up and went to take a bath. _He's probably downstairs already. _But when he got down there fully dressed, Akito was nowhere to be found.

Rika peered in. "No sign of him either then," she concluded.

Ikki couldn't help but whistle. "Damn, what time did he leave? Sunrise?"

"Would that surprise you?"Rika asked, smiling at Ume as she practically floated down the stairway in search of food.

"Hah. No." _I think he's avoiding me. After last night, can I really blame him?_

…

The walls were their usual clean selves when she arrived. There was no one in the waiting room chairs. There hardly ever was. Most patients lived here, oddly enough. Why you would willingly cage yourself in a hospital was beyond her. Miyoko was typing at her computer, brown hair covering her ears to hide the music she was listening to. Akito smiled warmly. Miyoko acted very childlike for someone who was almost thirty. It didn't help that she didn't look even close to twenty-three. Akito went up to the front desk and waited. Luckily the woman could somehow hear through the floor.

Miyoko looked up and smiled, putting a finger to her lips as she snuck the headphones out of her ears. She gave her familiar smile. "Good morning Akito!" She spoke in a cheerful yet quiet voice. Not even she could be loud and bubbly at seven in the morning. There were no honorifics from her, not after all the time she had been there.

"Good morning Miyoko-san. Tired?"

"Very." The woman sighed. "Advice for you girl: never become a secretary." Akito giggled.

"I don't think they'll let me get a normal job," she remarked. Miyoko nodded in agreement, glancing around as though afraid they would pop out of nowhere. Admittedly that was likely.

"All right you know the drill," she chirped, handing the girl a stack of forms and a pen. "Better hurry: I'm sure they can't _wait_ to examine you."

"I think we're both certain of that." Miyoko rolled her eyes at the blunette's cheek and waved her off. The girl moved toward the chair and winced at the discomfort of the hard plastic. Biting the pen top tiredly, she began scrawling what he had memorized an age ago.

_We're here? _Agito's sleep-drunk voice filled her head and she nodded. Behind the autopilot functions her body performed, Akito saw her reflection staring at her with a clearly half-conscious stare. _Mn… too early._

_School starts at eight, _she reminded the girl, who scowled.

_I sleep through that too._

_Lazy girl._

_I don't care. _ Akito giggled to herself and finished the pages, signing her name quickly. _Do you even know what you're putting on those forms anymore?_

_No. I never bothered to think about it._

_Doesn't it bother you at all, who we are?_

…_Not really. It's not like I've ever been a big worrier about that sort of thing. Does it bother you?_

_Not really._

_Good. Now go back to sleep, the doctors will be here any minute._ The other personality scowled but complied. Akito hated her seeing the doctors, whether it was for her mental state or keeping the doctors alive neither was quite sure. Neither really wanted to find out either. Besides, she was tired anyway.

As though her reading her fragmented mind-which was a terrifying concept to be honest- her oh-so-familiar doctor stepped up to her, looking down on her as he always did. His expression was its usual smile but like he had taught her, a smile was the best expression to hide behind.

Akito really wanted to see her other doctor now. Mr. Tafumi was much better or at least, he was more truthful. Kind treatment didn't have to be an option in her opinion. She rose in silence and stepped forward before he could even speak a word. The man followed, a smirk upon his lips.

As soon as they were in the office, he locked the door. "Strip," he ordered monotonously. She obeyed silently, wincing as she removed her shirt. The shirt and bra must've been enough before she found herself firmly pinned against the wall. He wouldn't do anything; scientists had better things to do than corrupt their human bodies with experiments like her, though she was certain he wanted to. A hybrid would be an interesting specimen after all.

A cold metal ran down her spine as he asked. "Did you feel that?"

"…Yes sir." The cold came again and she heard him begin to speak again. But the words were lost in a blaze of white-hot agony. Something was pressing on her back, slicing it open. It was gouging straight through to her ribs, stealing her breath, stabbing her heart. She struggled futilely against the wall to move, face strained as she held back the screams she wished she were allowed to utter. Tears pricked the corners of her eyes as something began to force itself _out _of her torso, bringing a terribly broken pain to her.

Agito was awake by now- had to be, she wasn't that numb- and through the haze could be seen almost in tears herself. This caused Akito to forget. No. Agito should not be in pain right now, not now or more than she had to be. Agito wasn't allowed to suffer. No, goddamn you, leave her be!

As if obeying her, the feelings and pain abruptly ended, not as though they had never been, but with the air of someone who knew they'd be back soon and simply _couldn't wait _to continue what they had started.

As she gathered her bearings again, Akito became aware that the doctor had left. She looked around, sensing Agito retreating reflexively again, licking her wounds like a frightened animal. Akito winced. Blood, fluid, fibers, and what could have been muscle and skin were in a small puddle behind where she was standing.

"I wonder what the janitors will think," she mumbled. Suddenly self-conscious, the girl drew herself up on the examination table and rested her head against her knees.

"Looks like you've made a mess again," a gently aged voice commented to her, startling her from her thoughts. "What would Rinta-kun say?" Akito winced as her head snapped up.

"Ta-Tafumi-san…" The old man gave her his customary kindly look, something she still didn't quite get even now, limping to the chair next to the table.

"My assistant…" he began after a moment, searching for the words that were beginning to fade from his genius mind. "Came to get me after you suddenly collapsed. You were having spasms that are quite unlike you, little zero." The pet name made her twitch, the information nervous.

"I-I was?" she whispered. "T-Tafumi-s-san wha-what's happening to me?"

The old man sighed and pointed to the mirror behind her. "Look at your back." Reluctantly she turned her head and immediately a sickening bile rose in her throat.

On her back were…_wings_. Still forming, with no feathers and little skin but the shape could only be that. They were small, just poking from the two large slashes that had pained her for many days now, but she could practically feel them forcing themselves from her back, growing. Agito sensed her agitation and peeked; only to pale and scramble backwards, cursing foully.

Akito could only stare in shock until some part of her frozen mind managed to remember speech. "T-Tafumi-san… what _am_ I?"

"Only Rinta-kun can tell you that," the man replied gently.

"W-What's gonna happen to me?" she rasped, her hands moving to hold her head, trying to regain some hold over he vanishing sanity. "This- this isn't possible."

"I do believe it is," Tafumi corrected kindly. "And… judging by the development. It is slow but gradually increasing in speed. This will put a great strain on the body, specifically the heart. My guess is… you only have a few more months to live."

…

There was the sound of a sliding door from the front. Ikki glanced out from his room, clutching an AT in one hand. Akito slipped the door shut, toeing off his shoes. Ikki stepped out, looking amused to hide his concern.

"Never thought you'd be the one to skip school, even if Agito sleeps through it." To his surprise Akito didn't reply, dropping his ATs at the entranceway with a small thud. His hair hid his eyes and a numb expression covered the rest of his visible face. "You all right?" He struggled to keep the worry from his voice this time and failed. Akito said nothing for a moment then he stumbled forward, resting his head against Ikki's chest.

"Can I…" he asked in a hollow whisper, almost like a sob. "Stay in your room for a while? I won't… do anything so, please? I- we- don't want to be alone right now."

Under any other circumstance, Ikki would have refused. But he couldn't do it now; not with how desperate and helpless Akito sounded. So he nodded and the boy followed him inside. Silently, the child crawled on the bed on top of the covers. The amber stare watched him listlessly as he worked on repairs.

"What happened?" The words burst from his mouth before he could stop it and Ikki inwardly cursed his severe lack of tact. Even Ringo would have been pissed.

But Akito didn't really react. After a moment, a pretty, dead smile crossed his face. "I don't remember. Early morning, I went out so Agito could train. I... met up with someone. We were tired and Agito had fallen asleep. After that, I don't remember anything, but it was all red."

_He's lying._ But this time Ikki held his tongue. He wasn't certain he wanted to know the truth just yet. "If you say so." He reluctantly went back to his Air Trecks.

Akito just kept watching. Agito was silent, for the first time feeling true fear. All the preparation in the world couldn't have prepared either of them for the sudden reality.

_I have wings…and they're going to kill me._

Oh the irony.


End file.
